Ramen and Soba
by aicchan
Summary: Dia selalu tahu Katsura itu sama sekali bukan tipe yang bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya pada sembarang orang. -Challenge Infantrum : Makanan- ENJOY


Hujan turun rintik-rintik, membuat suasana siang di musim semi itu menjadi sedikit muram. Gintoki duduk di dalam sebuah café langganannya dan menunggu pesanannya datang. Membunuh waktu, pemuda itu memandang ke luar jendela dimana jalanan dipadati orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah lindungan payung. Bosan, Gintoki bertopang dagu, mata malasnya masih memandang ke arah jalanan, sampai dia menangkap sosok yang dia kenal ada di luar sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_GINTAMA _**_© Sorachi Hideaki_

**_Ramen and Soba_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : Makanan_

_Friendship - Hurt/Comfort_

_Gintoki S. & Katsura K._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Katsura duduk berhadapan dengan Gintoki setelah tadi dia melihat temannya itu melambai dari dalam café. Dia mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan haorinya, karena tadi dia berjalan di bawah rintik hujan tanpa memakai payung, tubuhnya jadi sedikit basah.

Gintoki duduk bersandar dan melipat tangannya. Matanya masih terpaku pada teman sejak kecilnya itu, belum terbiasa dengan penampilan pemuda itu dengan rambut pendek, "Kau ini kurang kerjaan ya? Kenapa malah berjalan di bawah hujan begitu, Zura?"

"Namaku Katsura, bukan Zura," Katsura dengan otomatis membetulkan ucapan Gintoki yang masih saja memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang aneh.

Tak peduli, Gintoki bicara lagi, "Kemana peliharaan kesayanganmu? Aneh rasanya tak melihat dia menempel di sampingmu."

"Elizabeth bukan peliharaan," Katsura membenahi lipatan kimononya dan duduk dengan tegak, "Dia ada di rumah, aku suruh istirahat. Ku rasa dia juga lelah dengan kejadian kemarin itu."

Keduanya sama-sama diam saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan parfait pesanan Gintoki. Katsura pun memesan secangkir teh pada pelayan itu. Setelah si pelayan pergi, baik Gintoki maupun Katsura masih diam.

Gintoki menikmati parfait coklat strwaberry dengan sirup karamel yang menjadi kegemarannya. Sambil menikmati satu sendok penuh plus potongan strawberry segar di gelas tinggi itu, Gintoki sekali lagi memandang Katsura, meski samar, dia bisa melihat lingkar hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu, _"Sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur? Bocah ini selalu saja merepotkan."_ Batinnya merana. Dia menyendok lagi parfaitnya, dan memakannya meski rasanya jadi tak seenak biasa karena melihat wajah murung Katsura.

Saat teh pesanan Katsura datang, pemuda itu langsung meminumnya, membuat badannya yang kedinginan menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Teh hijau tawar memang minuman yang selalu bisa membuat Katsura merasa nyaman.

Gintoki menghela napas panjang sebelum menghabiskan parfaitnya dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar, "Yosh! Gin-san sedang berbaik hati, habiskan tehmu! Kita pindah tempat."

"Eh?"

Gintoki meletakkan uang pembayaran di meja dan langsung menyeret Katsura keluar dari café itu, "Pakai ini!" dia memberikan payung yang tadi dia bawa pada Katsura.

"Kau tidak pakai payung?"

"Hah! Lebih baik aku basah kuyub dari pada sepayung dengan laki-laki."

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan café itu menuju ke sebuah kedai makan yang letaknya lumayan jauh. Hujan masih turun dengan lembut, meski begitu genangan air sudah banyak tampak di jalanan karena hujan telah turun cukup lama. Setelah berjalan sekitar sekian belas menit, mereka tiba di sebuah kedai ramen bernama Hokutoshinken, itu membuat langkah Katsura terhenti.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk?" Gintoki yang sudah ada di depan kedai itu berhenti, menunggu Katsura. Begitu temannya kembali melangkah, Gintoki membuka pintu geser di kedai itu.

"Irasshai~ Ah- Gin-san. Tumben mampir?"

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai sapaan pada wanita pemilik kedai yang akrab dengannya, Ikumatsu.

"Sendirian saja?"

Gintoki duduk di depan konter dapur.

Ikumatsu memandang ke arah pintu masuk, dan dia terdiam melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana, "Ka… tsura… -san."

Katsura membungkuk sopan sebagai sapaan pada Ikumatsu yang dulu pernah menolongnya, "Lama tak bertemu, Ikumatsu-dono."

"Heee… tak ku sangka kalian saling kenal? Kalian pacaran?" Gintoki bertopang dagu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak sopan, Gintoki," Katsura duduk di sebelah temannya setelah meletakkan payung yang dia bawa di samping pintu, "Aku berhutang budi pada Ikumatsu-dono."

Ikumatsu membenahi celemeknya, "Aku hampir tak mengenalimu dengan rambut pendek seperti itu, Katsura-san. Kau kenapa? Patah hati?"

Mendengar itu, Gintoki sampai menahan tawa.

Tapi Katsura tak terpancing, "Bukan patah hati, hanya merubah imej saja."

Ikumatsu tak menerusan topik itu, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku buatkan menu special untuk kalian." Wanita itu pun segera sibuk di dapur kedai.

Mengambil mie buatannya sendiri yang sudah dia siapkan sejak matahari belum lagi terbit, Ikumatsu merebus dua mie berbeda jenis itu dalam dua panci terpisah. Yang pertama adalah mie ramen yans teksturnya lebih besar dan kenyal, sedang yang kedua adalah mie soba yang teksturnya lebih tipis.

Setelah mie matang, wanita itu meletakkannya dalam mangkuk dua besar. Di mangkuk pertama, dia menata potongan telur rebus, daging babi yang sudah dimasak dengan bumbu spesial buatannya, juga sayuran segar. Lalu dia menuangkan kuah kental di mangkuk itu, membuat aroma sedap menyebar di kedai itu. Di mangkuk ke dua, dia menata daging bebek, jamur shitake dan sayuran segar. Kuah yang dituang bening dan sedikit berminyak, diatasnya dia memecah telur ayam hingga menutupi bagian atas mie itu.

"Yak. Selamat menikmati." Ikumatsu menyajikan dua menu itu pada tamunya.

"Oooh~ sepertinya lezat." Gintoki mengambil sumpit di tempat yang disediakan dan langsung memisahkan batang bambu itu menjadi dua bagian, "Itadakimaaaaasu!" mengangkat mangkuknya, Gintoki melahap ramen panas itu dengan nikmat. Potongan daging besar itu pun masuk ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suap. Sungguh paduan rasa yang luar biasa, gurihnya kuah bercampur bumbu daging yang sedikit pedas. Cocok sekali dimakan saat hujan seperti ini.

Sementara di sebelahnya, Katsura memandang sajian soba di hadapannya, "Ini…"

Ikumatsu tersenyum, "Kau harus memakannya sampai habis. Aku sudah repot-repot menciptakan banyak menu soba karena ucapan kurang ajarmu waktu itu."

Mengikuti Gintoki, Katsura memisahkan sumpitnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Itadakimasu." Dia mengaduk mie soba itu dan mengambil dengan ujung sumpitnya.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai dengan seleramu, Tuan-Pecinta-Soba?"

Hanya senyum samar yang menjadi jawaban dari Katsura dan pemuda itu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Ikumatsu memandang Gintoki yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Gintoki, Ikumatsu melepas celemeknya, "Kalau begitu aku titip kedai sebentar ya?! Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jangan habiskan kuah ramenku, Gin-san!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Gintoki mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Kemudian wanita pemilik kedai itu pun mengambil helm dan keluar. Tak lama terdengar suara mesin motor yang menyala dan berjalan menjauh dari kedai.

Gintoki melanjutkan santapan ramennya yang tertunda. Dalam waktu singkat, mangkuk besar itu sudah kosong, dan Gintoki meregangkan badannya, "Aaaah! Ramen di sini memang nomor satu!" prmuda berambut putih ikal itu memandang Katsura yang masih makan dengan tenang. Rasanya jadi tak enak, melihat Katsura yang kelewat diam seperti ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan Takasugi?"

Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan sedikit reaksi dari Katsura, tapi pemuda itu masih tak bicara dan terus makan.

"Yang mau repot memikirkannya itu cuma orang maso. Kau maso?" Gintoki kembali bertopang dagu, "Sejak awal kau tahu Takasugi berbeda dengan kita. Dia itu seperti serigala liar. Tak ada yang bisa mengekangnya. Dia juga…"

"Aku tahu…" Potong Katsura, dia meletakkan sumpitnya di mangkuk yang masih separuh terisi, "Aku tahu itu, Gintoki…" dia menunduk, "Aku hanya tak menyangka semua jadi seperti ini. Harus melawan Takasugi… temanku sendiri."

Gintoki memandang tetes air yang jatuh perlahan di wastafel, "Kita sudah terlanjur jauh terpisah jalan."

"Apa semua memang harus jadi seperti ini? Menghunus pedang pada teman itu rasanya mengerikan."

Mata Gintoki menangkap getaran di tangan Katsura yang terkepal rapat di samping mangkuk, "Kau sendiri yang sudah menetapkan hati akan melawan takasugi andai nanti kalian bertemu lagi, kan? Apa tekad itu sudah goyah?"

Kepala Katsura menunduk semakin dalam.

Gintoki jadi merasa makin tak enak, "Jangan menangis! Ayolah~Kau membuat Gin-san seperti orang jahat." Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menganggur dan menepuk kepala Katsura beberapa kali seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. Gintoki melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia selalu tahu Katsura itu sama sekali bukan tipe yang bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya pada sembarang orang. Tapi dengan kedudukan Gintoki sebagai teman sejak kecil, sudah sering kali dia menjadi 'tempat sampah' saat Katsura sedang _down_ seperti ini.

"Habiskan sobamu! Kalau sudah dingin tak akan enak lagi." Gintoki menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Katsura.

Perlahan, Katsura mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu.

Setelah Katsura selesai makan, pintu kedai itu terbuka dan masuklah Ikumatsu. Dua pemuda di dalam baru sadar kalau hujan turun semakin deras sampai suara motor tak lagi terdengar.

"Ah… kalian masih ada di sini? Ku pikir sudah pulang."

"Kami baru saja selesai makan." Kata Gintoki.

"Begitu? Aku bereskan dulu mejanya."

Tapi saat itu Katsura berdiri dan memandang Ikumatsu, "Sebaiknya keringkan badanmu dan ganti baju. Kau bisa sakit kalau basah kuyub begitu. Biar aku yang bereskan kedainya. Sudah waktunya tutup juga kan?"

Ikumatsu berkedip beberapa kali, "Kau masih belum lupa ya jadwal kedai ini?" Tak menunggu jawaban, wanita itu bicara lagi, "Baiklah. Bersihkan semuanya dan anggap soba dan ramen tadi sebagai upah kalian."

Mendengar itu, Gintoki langsung berdiri tegak, "Akan kami bersihkan seluruh kedai ini, Ikumatsu-sama. Silahkan beristirahat!"

Ikumatsu tertawa pelan dan naik ke lantai dua yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Kemudian Katsura membawa dua mangkuk kosong di meja ke wastafel dan mencucinya sekaligus dengan perangkat masak yang kotor di sana, sementara Gintoki mengelap setiap meja yang ada di kedai itu. Di tengah tugasnya, Gintoki masih sempat melirik ke arah Katsura yang memakai waktu terlalu lama untuk mencuci sebuah mangkuk saja.

"Oi, Zura!"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura."

Tak peduli, Gintoki terus bicara, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum di rumahku? Aku beli sake yang lumayan enak, sayang kalau dihabiskan sendiri."

"Aku harus pulang. Elizabeth pasti mencariku."

Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya, "Tak akan. Dia bukan bocah kecil yang akan kesepian kalau kalu tinggal sehari saja." Selesai membersihkan meja dan menata semuanya Gintoki menuju ke dapur dan menepuk pundak Katsura, "Kamu mau mencuci sampai besok?" dia menyuruh Katsura bergeser sedikit supaya dia dapat tempat untuk mencuci juga.

Selesai mencuci, mereka berpamitan pada Ikumatsu dan langsung meninggalkan kedai, tak peduli pada hujan yang turun dengan lebat dan hari yang sudah beranjak sore. Karena Ikumatsu meminjamkan payung, jadi kali ini Gintoki dan Katsura berjalan berdampingan menembus hujan yang rasanya semakin deras saja.

.

Di depan rumah Gintoki, si rambut ikal menyuruh Katsura naik duluan sementara dia mampir ke toko snack yang juga merupakan pemilik rumah kontrakan yang sekarang dia tinggali. Katsura pun masuk ke dalam rumah Gintoki yang ada di lantai atas toko snack itu. Di dalam, dia melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan pakaian china sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi bersama seekor anjing putih yang besarnya diluar normal.

"O~ Zura. Tumben ke sini."

_"Leader."_ Sapa Zura pada si gadis, Kagura, "Gintoki mengundangku minum."

"Heee…" Kagura menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya, "duduklah di sini! Terus, mana Gin-chan?"

"Mampir ke toko."

Sadaharu berpindah ke sebelah Katsura dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada pemuda itu. Kagura memandang itu dalam diam, merasa ada yang tidak beres. Gadis itu pun melompat berdiri.

"Karena orang-orang tua ini mau minum, kita ke tempat Shin-chan saja, yuk, Sadaharu."

Anjing besar itu menyalak pelan saat Kagura naik ke punggungnya.

"_Bye_, Zura." Kagura pun menyuruh Sadaharu keluar.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Gintoki datang membawa dua botol sake, dua cawan dan sepiring camilan, "Mau kemana mereka?"

"Ke rumah Shinpachi-kun."

"Hmm…" Gintoki menutup pintu depan dengan kakinya lalu duduk di sebelah Katsura. Dia menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan lalu menawarkan satu pada Katsura, yang sejenak ragu tapi akhirnya menerima cawan itu.

Dua tiga teguk sake mereka habiskan dalam diam. Gintoki kini duduk bersandar di sofa, kaki dinaikkan di meja dan menonton televisi yang menayangkan entah acara apa itu. Gintoki sengaja tak bicara, dia tahu kalau sekali lagi dia menyinggung masalah konfrontasi mereka dengan Takasugi baru-baru ini, Katsura akan benar-benar berada dalam mood yang tidak baik; dan Gintoki sudah kapok menghadapi Katsura yang seperti itu.

Sejak mereka kecil dulu, Katsura selalu saja kelewat memikirkan hal yang sepele. Seperti waktu Gintoki demam karena bermain hujan seharian bersama anak-anak lain, Katsura menyelinap dari rumahnya setiap malam untuk memastikan kalau Gintoki baik-baik saja, padahal itu sama sekali tak perlu, karena Gintoki tinggal bersama Shoyou-sensei. Atau saat Takasugi jatuh dari pohon kesemek, Katsura sudah heboh membawa kotak obat dan membebat luka gores Takasugi seperti membebat orang patah tulang. Saat perang Joui pun, Katsura yang selalu merangkap jadi petugas kesehatan. Sibuk berkeliling kesana kemari tanpa peduli pada lukanya sendiri.

Dulu gurunya pernah berkata, kalau Gintoki dan Katsura itu seperti ramen dan soba. Gintoki seperti ramen yang kuat yang tetap akan kenyal meski terkena kuah panas sekalipun. Sedangkan Katsura lebih seperti soba yang tipis dan rapuh. Meski tampak kenyal seperti ramen, tapi soba tak akan bertahan lebih lama dalam kuah panas. Karenanya sang guru selalu berkata pada Gintoki untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Lamunan Gintoki terputus saat mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke lantai kayu. Saat menoleh, dia melihat cawan yang tadi dipegang Katsura kini tergeletak di lantai dan Katsura sudah tertidur.

"Dasar. Kalau setiap kali harus memberinya sake supaya dia tidur, lama-lama bisa bangkrut aku." Gintoki mengacak rambutnya lalu dia berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan futon supaya Katsura bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Lalu dia kembali ke sofa, perlahan dia melepaskan haori yang dikenakan Katsura sebelum membopong pemuda itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

Setelah menyelimuti Katsura sebatas pundak, Gintoki duduk bersandar di dekat jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hujan masih turun dengan deras walau hari telah berubah malam. Udara dingin membuat Gintoki tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya. Menguap lebar, pemuda itu segera saja terlelap tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

.

.

"Gin-chan, ohayou!" Kagura membuka pintu depan dan masuk bersama Sadaharu dan Shinpachi.

"Gin-san, aku bawakan sarapan dari Otose-san."

Kedua 'pekerja part-time' di Yorozuya Gin-chan itu pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung terhenti di depan kamar. Mereka tersenyum melihat Katsura dan Gintoki pulas di sana, meski Gintoki sepertinya tak nyaman dengan posisinya, toh dia tak terbangun mendengar suara mereka.

"Kalau begini, mereka berdua itu terlihat normal, ya? Biasanya kalau sudah bertemu mereka itu sudah seperti duo orang tidak waras." Shinpachi meletakan bungkusan berisi makanan yang dititipkan oleh pemilik rumah ini.

Kagura merebahkan diri di sofa panjang, "Mereka itu memang aneh."

Shinpachi duduk di sofa tunggal, "Ya~ hari ini kita biarkan saja mereka. Ku rasa mereka memang masih butuh istirahat setelah kejadian kemarin itu."

"Hmmm~ aku setuju. Lagipula kalau Zura ada di sini, aku bisa mudah menagih janjinya membelikanku sukonbu."

"Dia juga masih punya hutang padaku."

Keduanya tersenyum dan memandang langit biru cerah yang membentang di luar sana. Hari ini mereka tak akan meributkan kalau Gintoki bangun siang atau tidak menerima pekerjaan. Atau bahkan tidak bangun sampai sore. Hari ini, mereka akan membiarkan 'bos' mereka itu bermalasan sesuka hatinya.

Ya… hanya untuk hari ini saja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OKE! Fic pendek nan geje yang tercipta habis menggalau Benizakura Arc. Sorry bin maaf dengan ke-_absurd_-an tingkat dewa ini TAT

Ambu~ semoga berkenan #pundungdipojok


End file.
